Chaos Quest Episode 2: The Attack of Zenaroid!
Chaos Quest Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(BlurayOriginals) #Necko The Hedgehog(BlurayOriginals) #Zenaroid(BlurayOriginals) #Kai The Fox(BlurayOriginals) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Katie Rose(BunnieRabbot123) #Indigo the Indigo Warbler(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Scarlotte the Scarlotte Warbler(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Lance the Red Knot(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Mina Mongoose(BunnieRabbot123) #Manik Acorn(BunnieRabbot123) #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) #Metal Sonic(BlurayOriginals) #Cheyenne the Hedgehog (team cheyenne) #Jackson the Hedgewolf (team cheyenne) #Blaze THC(Spongebob100) #Stardust he Hedgehog(Spongebob100) #Skate Jr. the Hedgehog(Spongebob100) #Sigma Hale (MaverickHunterSigma) #Ferham Spades (MaverickHunterSigma) #Butch the Robo-frog (Scroundernuts) #Butch Jr. the Catog (Scroundernuts) #Dean The Shark(BlurayOriginals) Act 7: Katie Chaos! Last time on Chaos Quest, Plasma the Hedgefox (a mysterious amnesiac child) was instinictivly hunting Chaos Emeralds and antagonizing anyone who defied him along the way! He eventually attempts to do battle against a Kai the Fox! Kai realizes the threat and emerges with his party of Speedy the Porcudillo, Patricia the Skunk, Jack the Hedgehog and the previous Plasma fighter: Necko the Hedgehog. The four team up and race to the Master Emerald in an epic struggle to stop Angel Island's destruction that ends up in notorious G.U.N leader General Andrew Sukendus taking out heroes to an execution court. Fortunately he accidently teleports everyone EXCEPT Plasma and Kai outside the jail. Allowing for a smooth save and recapture of the Emeralds! Plasma decides to team up with the gang and they together decide to defeat all evil ones who dare use the Emeralds for destructive purposes! The heroes pledge to unite in three days to continue the hunt for the Emeralds. Their quest continues now! ' '''May 8, 2011 ' '8:23 AM ' 'Emerald Hill ' Plasma: Well today's the day...better find the others. How do I reach them though?﻿ (straps backpack on) Patricia: Hiya! Plasma: !!! Patricia: Why ya up so early? Got nothing better to do? Plasma: Why are you? Patricia: Jack bugged me to come here early! You know. World saving stuff. Jack: Hey Plasma, Patty. Ready to get the others? Flo: Cawww! (Okay) Plasma:Cool let's go get Kai at Seaside Hill then Necko outside Lava Reef. Jack: I'm surprised you were able to wait Plasma. Plasma: Actually I couldn't. I decided to search around yesterday and found the Green Emerald. No hassle. Katie: Gimmie that Emerald! Jack: Until now. OK. who are you? Katie: I'm Katie! Katie Flora! Jack: She kinda looks like Amy Rose. Katie: That a problem blockhead? Jack: Man, she's rude. Plasma: ... Jack: What's wrong? Plasma: Don't let your guard down. Her formation is speed. Katie: Wow! You're good! How'd ya know?! Plasma: (proudly) Involuntary Chaos Sense. Katie: (dashes past Plasma stealing the Green Emerald in the process) (Plasma, Jack and Patricia release a gasp of shock) Jack: Nice going. Katie: Yeah! Way to get cocky idiot! You may think you're a rockstar with the red hair, and your looks but you're just... (gets a look of desire) Plasma: ...not the smartest one is she? Jack: Nope. Patricia: So...how 'bout we ask her of her motives? Plasma: Great idea. But while she's under Infatuation...ACID ASSAULT! (Plasma fires an orb of acid at Katie in an attempt to burn her) Katie: (looks surprised, noticing the attack seconds after it was fired) Defense! (nullifies the hit using her Ring of Defense) You really think I'd let my guard down over you? HA! Try again genius! You don't attract me! Plasma: So why did you take our Emerald? Katie: I'll never tell! Jack: Plasma! Plasma: Hmm? Katie: (turning away to make a run) Patricia: (jumps in from of Katie) Don't try it hon'. Katie: (as Katie Side Steps left and right Patricia stays in front of her blocking her movement) Jack: (whispers) I know how to get her stunned! It's an old trick. Plasma: What is it? Jack: Just look cool OK! Plasma: Why? Jack: She obviously likes your looks so just do something badass looking and she'll start swooning and then we can get the Emerald back and interrogate her. Plasma: Good thinking Jack! Hey Katie! Katie: (turns around) What?! Plasma: (gives her a look of confidence and happiness) Katie: (blushes and runs off) Jack: Well that failed. Plasma: (falls over holding his head) Patricia: (runs to them) Plasma, what's wrong? Plasma: It hurts... Patrcia: What hurts?! Plasma: My pride... Jack: Dude, get up! Plasma: Alright! I've been practicing...CHAOS TELEPORT! (teleports them in front of Katie) Jack: Whoa! We aren't scrambled atoms! How did you learn it so fast. Plasma: (holds his palm to Katie's face) Guess I just have a thirst for Chaos. Katie: Sounds like fun. Plasma: Enough false flirting! Tell me what you need the Emerald for! Katie: False...CHAOS BLAST! Plasma: (activates his Energy Shield , barely blocking the hit as his shield shatters) Patricia: Leave him be! (kicks Katie into a waterfall) Jack: Nice one Patty! Plasma: (walks over to the shallow waterfall, as Katie lay against the ground) Katie: Please don't do this! Plasma: (picks her out of her water, by the neck with his left hand and bottles his right hand into a fist) Why should I Emerald stealing nuisense? Katie: CHAOS CONTROL! Flo, Jack and Patricia: PLASMA! (Katie accidently teleports Plasma with her) Katie: (kicks Plasma's stomach and breaks free) Plasma: Angel Island...what the,, Katie: I'm sorry Milly...... Plasma: (punches Katie in the face) Plasma: Why are you doing all this? Katie: (throws the Green Emerald at Plasma and begins to cry) Go ahead!!! Leave my world to shatter!! Plasma: What?! Explain yourself before you die more times than a Chaos Chao. Katie: We're on South Island Okay?! Plasma: Obviously. Where ON South Island? Katie: Portal City... Plasma: Hmm...continue. Katie: We're in...the future. Plasma: So Chaos Teleport just moves one to a desired location but this, "Chaos Control" travels through time? Katie: That's it in a nutshell. Katie: I came to the past to...stop him. Plasma: Who is...him. Katie: No one knows. All I know is... this is 200 years into the future and he's ravaged everything. Please...let me join your team in the past so we can kill him at the source. Plasma: Have you seen this monster? Katie: Only once...I'll tell you when we get there. Judging by how you stood up to me so viciously, me being a sweet, loving, caring, beautiful-- Plasma: Ahem. Katie: Sorry. But I'm just saying you seem really great. Plasma: If you wanted the Emerald all you had to do was ask and we'd have worked it out. Katie: (blushes and hugs Plasma) Thanks! Sorry I was so stubborn...I just have well...minor anger issues. Plasma: I could tell. Katie: (let's go of Plasma) Let's get back. CHAOS CONTROL! (Back in 2011) Jack and Patricia: (riding on Flo) PLASMA! PLASMAAAAAA? CAAAAW!? (Where are you?!) Plasma and Katie: (teleport into the sky, above Flo) Plasma: Why did it require you stealing the Green Emerald? Katie: In the future it and the Master Emerald are Destroyed...I figured if I took in the past I'd be able to stop him... Plasma: You do know it could lead to even MORE catastrophic results. Katie: Yeah...I just really wanted to avenge Milly... Plasma: Mill-- (as the two land on Flo, the bird dips down but floats back up) Katie: Wow! Strong flicky! Jack: Where did you two go? Plasma: The future. It's hard to explain. Let's just go pick up the others. Patricia: She coo' now? Plasma: She's cool. Onward Flo. (The group eventually land in Seaside Hill) Flo: Caww! (Let us begin the search!) Jack: You understand her? Plasma: (nods) Katie: Ooh, he knows more than one language! (The group find a Mongoose injured by the shore) Plasma: (walks over) Uuh, guys! I found something! Jack: !!! Patricia! Patricia: Alright! Chaos Heal! (The Mongoose gets up out of the sand) The Mongoose: Ugh...huh....I made it! But how the.... (feels a piece of paper in her shirt) (The paper reads "call me bby xoxoxxx 410-139-7894") Patricia: Why're you out here alone at the shore. And who are you? Mina: I'm Mina Mongoose. I used to live on Angel Island until a monster began to-- (notices Plasma) M-ma-monster.... (begins scooting back further to the ocean) Jack: It's OK. He's a good guy. Please continue. Mina: ....alright. Until he attacked. I had boarded a plan like normally, when some idiotic cat started screaming about a Frog. He had opened the air lock and we had to hold back. We pushed him back but he came back accidently pushing me out the door. I was falling from so high and I just....passed out. Someone must've saved me... Plasma: You know this area? Mina: Yes I'll be fine. I owe you one! See ya around! Plasma: Let's get going! (Plasma and Katie board Flo as Jack and Patricia board the Broom) (Our heroes later arrive) Plasma: Here we are. Kai:Hi guys! Necko: Kai! I was right! Kai: Oh no! Plasma: What's wrong? Katie: What's happening?! Kai: Sukendus is coming! And he's got an Emerald tracker! Plasma: We'll explain later! Let's go get Speedy! Kai: (pulls out his Emerald) EXCELSIOR! (The group teleport to Angel Island) Speedy: Sup guys? This is my best friend Jim and-- Kai: Not much besides, SUKENDUS IS ON OUR TAILS! Patricia: And he's used G.U.N's technology to get an Emerald Radar.... Necko: HE'S GONNA HUNT US DOWN! Kai: Or worse... (The group turn their heads to Kai) Kai: Getting the other four before us. Jack: This isn't looking too good.. Speedy: Don't fret Jack, we can still hunt the emeralds with OUR Chaos Sense. Jack: Oh yeah, good point. Is Jim up to speed? Jim: Yeah man! Speedy: Hey? Who's the girl? Plasma: We'll explain later! Let's just find the Chaos Emeralds! Katie: Alright! Kai: EXCELSIOR! Jim: What? Kai: It's my catchphrase. It's just what I say when I use Chaos Control. Jim: Cool stuff! Speedy: You WOULD think so. Kai: Anyway. EXCELSIOR! (The group teleport to begin their search) Act 8: Enemies Arrive! 'May 8, 2011 ' '9:38 PM ' Kai: So much searching and still nothing...no way am I giving up! (Kai puts the Emerald's in Plasma's bag and begins to wander off) Everyone else: (asleep) ????????: Greetings Kai... Kai: Must be one of Sukendus' agents! ????????: Oh no. I am above that worm. I just wanted to kindly ask of you that you return what belongs to me... Kai: (take the bag off and holds it against his chest) Beat it! You aren't getting anything. ????????: Oh I will. I may not get it now but I will eventually be....crowned. Plasma: (awakens jolting up and breathing heavily) Jack: (opens an eye) H-huh? Patricia: What's wrong sweetie? Plasma: I heard....nothing. Nevermind. (The group then hear a rustling from the bushes) Kai: (whispers) On guard everyone! It's the bad guy I just saw! Kai: (walks near the bushes and slowly moves them) (As Kai moves the leaves he discovers a young Red Knot who emits a girlish scream causing birds to flock away from the area and in addition, waking the rest of the heroes up) Kai: (covers his mouth) Hey shhh! We're your friends. What's your name? Lance: (blushing immensly after noticing that there are girls who heard his scream) L-Lance.... Kai: Hmm...that's a pretty squeaky voice there. How old are you? 6, 7? Lance: ...12. Kai: Oh...sorry. Now before you panic because we're being hunted by G.U.N-- Lance: Y-you are...I meant that's why I screamed like that! Patricia: (hugs Lance) No need to be scared. Just calm down. Lance: (stops being hugged) Thank you. I would've been scared had you been with G.U.N. My mommy-- mom says they're a group of corrupt, greedy.... Speedy: Corrupt, greedy...? Lance: I don't like to use that type of language. Kai: Oh... Speedy: Guys! Group meeting! (Speedy, Flo, Jim, Jack, Patricia, Katie, Necko and Kai get in a huddle) Speedy: I don't know if we should just leave this guy. He seems pretty weak and I don't want him to get hurt but he seems like he'll be dead weight. Necko: Come on! He seems so nice and cool can we keep him? Huh Auntie Patty? Patricia: I agree with Necko. I don't think we should abadon he's cute! Flo: Cawwww! Patricia: I agree Flo! Jim: You understand her? Patricia: I'm a little rusty on my Flickinease but yeah. Jim: That's totally tops! Jack: I feel bad for him. I say we take him somewhere safe. Speaking of which why is he not off Angel Island? Necko: See! That's another reason why we should help him! Pleease. Kai: We should at least get him off the island and somewhere safe. Jim: But that butt Sukendus could find him and like, interrogate and antagonize. Speedy: Good point. That gives us more reason to save him. Katie: But he's so weak! His best method of defence is the /Power Shriek/. Like that's gonna be useful against a general probably USED to the screaming suffering of others-- Plasma: Guys. First off. He can hear you. Lance: (blushing) Plasma: Second....don't judge a book by it's cover. He holds great power... Lance: I-I do? ????????: I concur. Plasma: It's him! The one I heard in my nightmare! Kai: And the one I saw earlier! Who are you!?! (The group turns in awe at the mysterious figure) ????????: Hello fellow Chaos Emerald hunters. I am the one you make address as...Zenaroid! You may not know be but I'm sure you know of them one known as Metal Sonic! Lance: M-Metal Sonic! Speedy: Guess Eggman's run out of goons. Zenaroid: Pfft. As if I'd obey him. I am with Metal Sonic as I merely desired a companion powerful enough to help me obtain the Emeralds. And when you're a clone of the planet's guardian, I suppose you're fit for the job. Metal Sonic: As he said before me I am with him for the purpose of collecting the Chaos Emerald's an asserting my dominance as the true blue blur. Lance: M-Metal Sonic can SPEAK? Kai: According to my research...No! Metal: After my defeat at the hands of Sonic at the Second Grand Prix I decided I wanted to under go some...upgrades. Jack: Upgrades or not we're still gonna take you on! (Jack gets in a combat ready position) Plasma: Jack! Watch out! Sense the area first! (tosses Jack the Green Emerald) Jack: Thanks! (senses around the area) Hmm...GUYS! METAL SONIC'S GOT THE YELLOW EMERALD! Zenaroid: How observant of you to notice something like that Plasma. Much more so than last time.... Plasma: Y-you know me? Zenaroid: Only a little. (the moonlight reflects off his helmet's visor into Plasma's eyes) Necko: Regardless what you have we're still gonna crack your stupid helmet open! Jim: Better prepare for the biggest butt kicking in 'yo life! Katie: Guys.... Jim: What's up Kate? Katie: Something about Zenaroid....he's not normal. Flo: Cawww! Chaw caw...caw. Patricia: Don't worry Flo! We'll be able to handle him! Flo: Caw caww caw? Patricia: No worries. I've dealt with light and dark energy before. I can easily manipulate it! Zenaroid: You aren't the only one who can manipulate.. (he cracks a smile at Plasma) (The group turn to Plasma) Plasma: (his pupil disappears) Only one shall be crowned. And one shall be masked. Beware the mask. The face in the mask. It will-- Kai: Plasma snap out of it! Plasma: (holding his head) Katie: Are you ok, Plasma?! Plasma: Patricia: Chaos Heal! Plasma: (continues his mental struggle) Necko: It's no use! Patricia: He's not under any physical damage or a status condition! I have no idea what's happening to him! Jack: Plasma? PLASMA?! Answer! Lance: We aren't gonna make it! I never got to say goodbye! What're we gonna do... (faints) Speedy: (catches him) Well this looks like a bad situation. Plasma: (screams in pain) Zenaroid: Heh heh. Music to my ears. Metal: Enough banter. I want to eliminate them so that our quest may continue. Zenaroid: No no no! Not yet Metal. Soon. Sit back and watch the worms struggle to survive. Flo: Caw caaw caaaw caw caaw! (I take offense to that worm comment!) Lance: (wakes up) Was it all just a dream? Speedy: (drops Lance) No. Lance: Oh... Speedy: It's a nightmare! Lance: (curls up in fear) Speedy: Calm down Lance, it'll be OK. We'll make sure you get through this. Lance: Really? Necko: Yeah! And when we do we'll make sure we'll be the best of friends! Now let's go get him! Jim: Yeah! We're gonna stand tall! Patricia: All for one! Katie: And one for-- Zenaroid: Alright, clichés clichés, generic speech etcetera. Now then Metal. Let me show you how to have fun with your prey. We may not engage in combat. Jack: Alrigh-- Zenaroid: Not you. I want a worthy opponent. Plasma. Step forward. Flo: Caww! Patricia: Yeah! You don't have dignify his demands Plasma: ACID ASSAULT! (Plasma fires an orb of acid straight at Zenaroid) Zenaroid: (catches the Acid Assault in his hand and speedily teleports to Plasma, elbowing his stomach) Speedy: PLASMA! Flo: Caawww! (Are you alright?!) Plasma: Yeah...just, give me a second to recover. Zenaroid: I'm guessing he was your trump card? (A storm begins, rain pouring hard against the ground) Speedy: (folds his arms) We also don't have to dignify THAT with a response. (The group fall to their feet legs up in the air) Cheyenne: Now THAT'S a weird pose. Lance: (scared) Who's this? A-another bad guy? Zenaroid: No..but this one poses a challenge. Metal you may punish the other's while I get Plasma Metal: (cracks his knuckles;each time he does making a loud imposing metal clang) This is going to be a joyous fight. Jack: Bring it bucket head! (Jack and Patricia begin an assault on Metal) Metal: Pathetic. You call THOSE attacks? (grabs Jack and Patricia by the wrists, crushing their bones) Cheyenne: No. Metal: (turns his head) Cheyenne: BUT THIS IS! (attempts to punch Metal in the face) Metal: (throws Jack and Patricia against against the ground and grabs Cheyenne by the fist) With all this training I think I'll finally be able to crush Sonic. (mercilessly knees Cheyenne in stomach) Cheyenne: (spits blood) Just...cause I'm blue....doesn't make me Sonic! You piece of junk! Metal: Arrogant fool. You think I'd refer to someone as weak as YOU as SONIC? You're sorely mistaken. However there is something you do have in common. You both will suffer a terrible fate! (readies his claws to tear Cheyenne's heart out) Flo: (flies to Metal and Cheyenne and uses her foot to slam Metal against the ground) CAAWWW CAAWW! (Patricia, Jack, guys! GET 'EM! GET 'EM!) Patricia: Jack! Dogpile! Jack: DOGPILE! (Jack, Patricia and Jim all slam onto Metal as Flo presses her foot against the three, keeping Metal Sonic at bay) Lance: (hides in the bushes) I'm sorry... Jim: AWESOME! I think we just beat Metal Sonic! Cheyenne: Thanks bird! Flo: Caww (No prob!) Patricia: Guys! I hear rumbling! Metal: (spings up sending everyone in all different directions but holding Jack by the neck) With an emerald, do you really think I'm going to lose to such a low class move? Flo: (slams against the ground) CAAW! (Jack!) Zenaroid: (chasing after Necko, Katie, Speedy and Plasma (who Speedy was holding) ) Patricia: (comes behind Metal and behugs him) Jack: (spindashes against Metal's body sending Metal and Patricia back a bit) Metal: You do realize I'm still made of Metal right? Jim: No, but I still know this'll work! (jumps in the air and kicks Metal in the crotch) Metal: SON OF A-- Cheyenne: (pulls his sword out and slashes Metal's eye, blinding him a bit) Metal: PEST! (slashes at Cheyenne) Cheyenne: (blocks with his sword, jumps behind Metal and kicks Metal to the ground) Jim: Totally tops! That was nice man! Jack: Yeah! You're really skilled. Cheyenne: Thanks. Kai: (goes in the bushes with Lance) What's wrong buddy? Lance: You guys are fighting to save weaklings like me...and I'm forced to sit here and watch. It makes me feel useless... Kai: You aren't useless. Everyone is worth something. No matter how they seem. You heard my buddy Plasma. You have power inside you. And it'll make it's self noted when the time comes. Here. (hands him the Blue Emerald) Just. Feel your energies. You'll see. Lance: (shuts his eyes tight and begins to feel) Metal: (stands up) If you to play dirty, so shall I! CHAOS CONTROL! The Entire Group (excluding Plasma and Lance): CHAOS CONTROL?!-- Zenaroid: Looks like you've picked up something from that black hedgehog. Kai: Whoa! Jim: ...we--we aren't dead? Kai: If we don't make our move we will be! Stay here! Jim: Kai... Kai: Alright Metal Sonic! You better prepare for the fight of your life! The fights you've had with Sonic will be incompreable to this due to my fast, complex wit and high mastery of the Chaos art-- Jack: Dude, can YOU use Chaos Control? Kai: Killjoy. Jack: Whatever, it's not important. Let's just take these guys down! Metal: It appears since these fools are holding an emerald they're immune to Chaos Control. Zenaroid: Obviously. Remove their Emerald's so we may pile them up for the finish. Kai: Jack! I'll take Zenaroid! You get Metal Sonic! Jack: (dashes towards Metal) Metal: Blue Tornado! (makes a whirlwind send Jack up) Jack: WHOA! (looks down) Metal: (spindashes to Jack, nailing him in the stomach) Jack: (grunts and coughs blood, dropping the Green Emerald and freezing him in Chaos Control) Kai: (punches Zenaroid in the stomach) Zenaroid: That's it...my turn I suppose. Kai: N-no way! (begins backflipping) Metal: (while Kai is in the middle of a backflip Metal attacks from behind, kicking him in the stomach) Kai: N-no Lan-- (drops the Emerald) Lance: Zenaroid: Don't be such a hog Metal! I want to have some fun. Metal: "Fun" is second priority. Our primary objective is to get the emeralds and get out. Zenaroid: Alright grumps. Pile 'em up and you can use that dastardly powered laser of your's. Metal: Very well. (throws Jack and Kai into the pile and flies into the air, diagonally above them) I hope your prepared for the most-- Zenaroid: Chop chop, some of us find the action more fun then the words. Metal: Pfft. You have to have some class if you want to be one of the "bad guys". Whatever. As long as we reach Sonic. (begins charging his Comet Bomber Blast) Lance: N-no!! (runs out of the bush and grabs the Red and Green Emeralds) Zenaroid: Oh. I forgot about that one. Metal: DON'T JUST STAND THERE NONCHALANTLY! KILL HIM! Zenaroid: He's not much of a threat. Besides. You want to steal all my kills. Metal: Not my fault every 25 kills gets you cookie from the Doctor. Zenaroid: You eat? You don't even have a mouth. Metal: Oh. That's simple I eat through-- nevermind, death laser's charged. (fires it at the group) Lance: (jumps in front of them, the Emeralds absorbing the blast and then going into Lance's body) Y-you took it too far Metal Sonic! (he spreads his arms as his feathers on his arms expand, giving him wings similar to a flying squirrel) And now I'm taking you out! (at lightning speeds Lance flies up to Metal. Lance stabs Metal with his beak creating a scar from the top of Metal's forehead nearly to the bottom) Metal: (screams out, grabbing Lance by the arms and throwing him towards the ground) ZENAROID! (as Metal says that Chaos Control wears at unfreezing the group) Flo: !!! (looks around) Cawww! (We survived Chaos Control!) Cheyenne: We're lucky! Jack: They kicked out butts so bad... Kai: Which means...Lance saved us! Lance: (lands on his feet) I-I saved you? Necko: You sure did! Jim: Awesome man! (The heroes share a group hug) Zenaroid: (still smirking) You guys DO realize the fight is still on? Jim: Yeah! And we're still gonna kick your buns-- (Jim is interrupted in the middle of his sentence by a mysterious purple, red eyed hedgehog) Jackson: Am I late for the fun? Cheyenne: Jackson! How the-- Zenaroid: Not at all Jackson. Patricia: Better get ready! IRON TAIL! (her tail turns to steel as she attempts to swipe Metal) Metal: (grabs her tail and throws her) Patricia: (skids but lands on her feet) MY TAIL! Jim: LEAVE 'ER ALONE YOU BUTT! (ducks and sweep kicks Metal) Metal: (floating) ... Jim: (embarassed and agitated) Just, sh-shut up! Patricia: Plasma! Let me heal you! (heals uses the Green Emerald to heal Plasma) Plasma: Toss it to be! Patricia: (tosses Plasma the Green Emerald) Plasma: Prepare Zenaroid! ATOMIC ASSAULT! (Plasma uses the power of the Green Emerald to form the Angel Island sized orb once again) Speedy: You idiot! What're you doing?! Jackson: He's getting desperate. He's willing to sacrifice his "friends" AND Angel Island for the Emeralds and the victory. I like his style. Kai: But I thought-- Plasma: You thought right. (the Atomic Assault turns into a small orb) Zenaroid: Take your best shot-- (Zenaroid is interrupted as the orb dashes at amazing speed, turning into a green streak of light going from the sky down to Zenaroid's helmet. As the orb makes contact with Zenaroid's helmet, smoke begins to come from it as it's surrounded by grey clouds from the explosion. Zenaroid falls over) (The two groups stand in silence) Speedy: DAYUM. Flo: Caaaaw! (You did it Plasma!) Speedy: Sorry for doubting you. Plasma: (manages to smile) Have a little faith. Katie: Alright clear out! (hugs Plasma) Speedy: Aww. Katie: get out Jim: What you did man! Totally righteous! Metal: Zenaroid... Jackson: Don't get your circuits in a twist...look. Zenaroid: (stands up after his supposed decapitation revealing his helmet, looking shinier and stronger than ever) Nice shot Plasma. I'd be dead if that move wasn't as pathetic as your faces. Jackson: DAAAYUM Speedy: (folds his arms) that's my joke plagiarist. Zenaroid: Goodbye. (shoots a blue laser from her index finger at Plasma's stomach) (Plasma falls down, blood coming from his stomach and mouth, unconcious) Jackson: Fatality! Kai: H-he beat Plasma! Jim: Pfft! We'll be find! We can take these clowns out! Lance: (dashes towards Metal with a vengance) LEAVE THEM ALONE! (attempts to kick Metal) Metal: NOT THIS TIME! (blocks) Lance: (breaks his guard and uses his other leg to kick Metal in the face, sending Metal backfirst against the ground, skidding across the grass) Jackson: Keep your guard up Metal. You don't want to lose to 6 year old. Lance: I'm 12! Jackson: Really? (looks at Zenaroid surprised) Zenaroid: (nods) Jackson: Could've fooled me. Lance: (snarls) Patricia: Give me a sec! Let me heal-- Jim: (grabs Patricia's wrist and runs at the enemies) NO TIME FOR A STRATEGY! WE NEED A FULL FRONTAL ASSAULT! Speedy: Now we're speaking my language! GET 'EM GUYS! (The entire group of heroes go after the trio of villains) Flo: FOR PLASMA! Katie: We're gonna kick your ass! Kai: WAIT! Jim: What's up man? Kai: GET METAL HE'S THE WEAKEST! Jim: ...Kay. Cool with me! (The ten remaining heroes go against Metal and begin pummeling him ((extra 5 points for whoever gets the reference)) ) Jackson: Should we help! Zenaroid: Only when he gets desperate. He was getting a bit arrogant so I think it's better if he gets put in his place. Flo: (slams Metal against a tree and uses one of her Razor feathers to stab Metal's hand against the tree) Metal: (begins fidgeting) I WILL-- Jackson: Paralysis! (a purple light gets around Metal preventing him from moving) Jack: Thanks! Alright, stand back! ROASTING INFERNO! (Jack breathes fire on the tree and Metal) Metal: DAMN! Jackson: Desperate enough? Zenaroid: Almost... Metal: (offscreen) DEAR CHAOS SOMEBODY HELP Zenaroid: kay now. Jack: (the spines on his back turn into grow and transform into dragon wings out of his back) You have no idea who your dealing with! Jackson: (still smirking) Well that was unexpected. Zenaroid: Not really. (Zenaroid teleports behind Jack (flying above him) and smashes him against the ground by slamming his foot) Lance: NO! (goes to punch Zenaroid in the stomach) (Zenaroid grabs his fist) Zenaroid: So the cry baby stands up? Well too bad it was the wrong time. (throws Lance on top of Jack's left wing) Jackson: Don't get too cocky Zenaroid! Zenaroid: Don't worry I-- Speedy: (jumps up and kicks Zenaroid in the arm, attempting to smash it against his shoulder) Zenaroid: (grabs Speedy's foot) Fool! (slams him against the ground) Jim: Speedy! Not cool man! Cheyenne: Focus Jim! You get Metal before he starts regenerating health with the Emerald. I'll take....Jackson. Jackson: (waves his fingers) Hey. Cheynne: (dashes towards him and attempts trying to punch Jackson) Keep out Jax! This isn't any of your business! Jackson: (grabs everypunch) Of course it's not business. It's a game! Cheynne: (lands a blow on Jackson's face) It may have been a game back there, but this is a matter of life and death! Jackson: ...you act like I care. Cheyenne: Ugh, you're so difficult. Jim: (rolls to his sleeping back and pulls his sword out of its scabbard) Die Zenaroid! Flo: (shoots Razor Feathers at Zenaroid) Caww CAWW caw cawww! Zenaroid: (easily dodges Jim's attacks) You're attacks are sloppy. Have you been trained by a two year old? Jim: SHUT UP YOU JERK! (repeatadly slashes his sword down on Zenaroid's helmet causing him to flinch) I GOT HIM AT BAY! KATIE HELP! Katie: (on her knees with her ear against Plasma's chest in tears) Plasma's...OK. Jim: KATIE! Jack: (gets up) My wings..come on Lance let's-- Zenaroid: ENOUGH! CHAOS BLAST! (energy quickly swarms around Zenaroid's helmet and them combusts sending energy waves out like a dome) (Flo gathers the group of heroes and tries to protect them, fainting in the proccess) Patricia: Flo! Jack: Stop it you monster! Lance and Kai: (jump on Jack's Left and Right wing respectivily) Jack: (dashes towards Zenaroid) Zenaroid: (floats upwards and spreads his arms, grabbing Lance and Kai by the neck) Kai: I-I can't move! Lance: I'm sorry... Zenaroid: (saps their energies causing the Blue and Green Emeralds to emit from their bodies and land on the floor) Jack: NO! (turns around and dashes back at Zenaroid) Zenaroid: (throws Kai and Lance at Jack and stops floating) Two emeralds will be enough. (picks up the Green and Blue Emerald) Let's go Jackson. Oh, and get Metal. He's still a useful ally. Jackson: (picks up Metal and goes next to Zenaroid) Zenaroid: So long worms. "Excelsior". Heh heh. (teleports away with Jackson and Metal) Kai: Asshole. Jim: What a slop jocky. Necko: We got our butts kicked and lost TWO emeralds. (groans) Speedy: Thanks Cap'N obvious. Patricia: Let me heal us. At least it's over... (heals the group) Kai: Give me the Emerald for a sec Patricia....it's the only thing that can comfort me at the moment... Patricia: (hands him the emerald and gives him a hug) It'll be alright Kai. Plasma and Flo: (still unconcious) Sukendus: Hello children. Kai: Sukendus. Sukendus: We know. How about next time you fight you don't alIow as many explosions? Tracking you was very easy. As was watching those freaks kick your asses. Jim: Oh blow off you buzzhard! Jack: I think it's a good time to RUN! Kai: EXCELSI-- Speedy: (looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk) Kai: Oh shut up. Chaos Teleport! (the group flees) Sukendus: You can't flee from me Plasma Act 9: Strike Against Sukendus! '''May 9, 2013 11:10 PM HydroCity (Metal resides in a healing chamber as the Emeralds heal him in Metal's private base) Jackson: OK so what do we do next big baddy? Zenaroid: Just relax. With these emeralds victory is as good as ours. We'll get back to Chey and his little friends soon.... (We then cut back to the heroes refuging in) Plasma: (wakes up and sits up) I lost... Katie: It doesn't matter cause you're alright! Plasma: It does! (stands up and turns away from the group) Katie: Calm down Plasma! I'm just trying to reach out... Plasma: If I'm weak I won't be able to protect you guys! You won't be able to reach out if you're gone... Flo: Caw cawwww.... Sukendus: Oh you're about to be gone... Plasma: Sukendus! (gets intto a battle stance) Sukendus: Don't front with me child. Angel Island is still under evacuation mode and I have bombs planted all over the island. One false move, or the destruction of this button and Angel Island, along with you will ascend to the heavens. Or hell. I honestly don't care. Kai: We'll just Chaos Teleport out. How about you? How will you get out brainiac? (smugly folds his arms and smiles) Sukendus: Guess I'll just have to take it from you. Kai: Yeah right! Come on guys let's bolt-- Sukendus: Are you going to wait to chase me another day? Or are you gonna fight me all the way and end it right now child? Speedy: Don't listen to him Kai! Flo: Caww caww caww caw! Jim: Ignore the dude. Sukendus: Yes. Listen to your friends. The one's who stood back while YOU and the two other's fought Zenaroid. Prove your worth here and among me child. Kai: I'm not stupid! I-- Sukendus: ...am a weak, insignificant bug who's only potential comes from intellgence. And that isn't gonna get you far in a war is it? Lance: W-war? Sukendus: Yes fool! A war. Look at it. One of your team members is already quivering in fear before the battle has begun. Although he has every reason to, a TRUE warrior never fears. Even in the face of certain slaughter. (takes a step forward) (The heroes take a step back whether it be in fear, strategy, or just cause the guy right of me stepped back) Sukendus: (smirks) Look at you. Stepping back in fear. Not strong enough to face me. How is that big brain of your's going to interfere now Kai? Kai: Y-your wrong! If I'm not the strongest so what! My brain is all the muscle I need! With my strategies our team's victory is a given! Patricia: If I may intrude! Kai! Kai: I can take care of myself Patricia! Speedy: Idiot. Jack: Don't listen to him! Kai: I have something to prove! Plasma has changed and has been helping us keep Emeralds from monsters like Zenaroid! If you can't see that fine! What he did may have been wrong but hasn't he made up for it by fighting Zenaroid! Sukendus: Fine! If you claim to be the leader to the Bitch Birgade you take full responsibility for their stupidity AND all of you losing TWO emeralds. You must be a disappointment to Drew. Kai: ... (enraged) Take it back. Now. Necko: Drew? Sukendus: (takes his badge of and looks out it arrogantly) You failed him. Although, there wasn't much to fail to begin with. Kai: You bastard! (dashes towards Sukendus) Cheyenne: He snapped Kai! Get him! (The group dashes towards Kai) Kai: BUD OUT! CHAOS TELEPORT! (Kai teleports the group to the nearest emerald) Jack: KAI NO! (the group is teleported ahead) Kai: (jumps up and attempts to punch Sukendus in the face) Sukendus: (uses his right arm (the one with the metal glove) to block the fist and flings his arm, sending Kai to the ground) Foolish child. I am a military general of an elite organization. You're just a disappointment to one of the greatest heroes in recent years. Do you STILL think you're ready to face me? Kai: (stands up) Anyday. Indigo: (Flying over head) Where are you Lance... (Meanwhile at the group) Cheyenne: He's too sensitive... Jim: We have to get back there before the guy gets himself killed! Speedy: Look! It's Chief Chao! Chief Chao: Someone needs to guard the Master Emerald while Knuckles is out. Plasma: Please Chief Chao. Teleport us to HydroCity. Sukendus is fighting Kai! Alone! Necko: Sukendus starting talking crap about some guy named "Drew" and Kai won't ballistic. Chief Chao: ...I see. I shall teleport you there now. But be wary. Sukendus is highly trained in-- Necko: GORILLA warfare. Jack: (facepalms) Please take us back. Chief Chao: CHAOS TELEPORT! (The group is then teleported back to Kai and Sukendus) Sukendus: It's really pathetic. How you think you have a cha-- (Plasma then runs, jumps and punches Sukendus in the face knocking the general down) Patricia: Kai, please listen to us next time. Staying here with Sukendus wastes too much time. Especially in a vein fight like this. What are we earning from beating Sukendus? Plasma: (balls his fist up and his it against his open palm) Pure pleasure. It also takes one minor pest out. Sukendus: You refer to ME as minor? You surely have a lack of priority. Cheyenne: I guess Plasma's right. Besides. Sukendus isn't that bad. Especially when compared to Zenaroid. Sukendus: How dare you! Even COMPARE me to a child. Taking you fools out should be a breeze. Patricia: (sighs) I hate to do this but....SHUT UP. (The group gets quiet for a second) Jack: ...Patricia? Patricia: Are we forgetting something! (calms down) I'm sorry. The General still has...the button. Indigo: (comes dashing down from the sky, nailing Sukendus in the back with his rapid kick attack) Lance: Indigo! Indigo: Little Lance. Sukendus: (stands up) I shall not be-- Patricia: (runs, footstools Indigo and uses Confusion on Sukendus) Sukendus: (starts spouting gibberish) Patricia: (steals the remote) Alright everyone! Charge up a projectile! (The part of group that has projectiles slowly begins to charge them; Acid Assault (Plasma), Razor Feather (Flo), Roasting Dragon (Jack), Shadow Ball (Patricia), Lava Launch (Necko), and Righteous Ray (Jim) ) Sukendus: Fools...do you really think I'm confused? (jumps in the air) I've been specially trained in-- Necko: Gorilla Warfare? Sukendus: No! I-- Kai: Gotcha~! Chaos Teleport! (Sukendus is teleported into the Projectiles) Speedy: Heheh. For a General he didn't catch on to well. Sukendus: (stands up) (The group lets out a collective gasp) Kai: No worries. Look at him! He's exhausted AND he lost the Doomsday Button! We WON. Sukendus: Au contraire dear child. I already pre-assessed what I would do in the slim chance you got the remote prior to this encounter. Necko: ...what? Speedy: He has a backup plan.... Sukendus: A remote to activate the one dear Patricia is holding! (pushes the back up button) Patricia: (squeals and drops the remote running back to her friends) Kai: ...sly bastard. EXCELSIOR! (the group teleport to the Master Emerald) Act 10: Fall of An Angel May 9, 2011 Mystic Ruins 12:20 PM Kai: SUKENDUS IS BLOWING UP THE ISLAND MAKE EVERY GOOD PERSON ON THE ISLAND TELEPORTED TO STATION SQUARE! Chief Chao: ...Don't have a cow man. ALMIGHTY MASTER EMERALD! BRING THE DESIRES OF THE FOX BEFORE ME TO LIFE-- (As Chief Chao nearly finishes his sentence Mystic Ruins explodes, shatterinng the Master Emerald causing Angel Island to drop) Chief Chao: (coughs) The shards! Get them! (The rest of the island explodes causing Angel Island to be nothing but falling rubble) Plasma: THE MASTER EMERALD SHARDS! Kai: Chaos Teleport! It won't work they aren't coming back! Chief Chao: It won't work...I charmed the Master Emerald so that the Chaos Emeralds wouldn't effect in case someone tried thieving it....I never knew Sukendus would go this far. (begins to cry) I was suppose to guard the Emerald and the Island...but I failed... Kai: Don't feel bad. We'll find a way to restore the Island! Plasma: The shards! Flo: Caw caww? Plasma: They're at the bottom of the ocean. Katie: It...it hasn't even begun..and the island's gone. Plasma: ? Katie: It's already over isn't it... (she begins to cry) Plasma: No. It's not! We're going down up and getting them! Jim: Awesome! Kai: We can't! Going to the bottom of the ocean is extremely dangerous! Even scientists haven't reached down there! The chances of surviving are like 10%. Jim: ...AWESOMER! (tries diving through the cracks in Angel Island faster) Cheyenne: His bravery, while ignorant is quite admirable. Necko: Why don't we just teleport to the bottom and snatch 'em! Kai: It's not that simple. They could've been blown by the wind...taken by the current...too many variables. If we get all seven emeralds it can equate to the Master Emerald! Right? Chief Chao: If us by someone with a heart of pure light or dark...yes. Speedy: Clichéeeeeeee. Kai: This is serious Speedy! Lance: I'm scared... Indigo: (hesitates) It'll be alright. Plasma: Let's get out of this wreck. Can everyone swim? (Everyone does a phrase of agreement except Lance) Lance: I'm sorry I'm so useless... Kai: You aren't Lance. Patricia let Lance use your broom to swim. Patricia: Alright. Plasma: CHAOS TELEPORT! (The group is teleported to the surface of the water, 3 miles from the now sinking Angel Island) Jim: Let's get this magic a-flowin'! Flo: Cawww. Speedy: Hey genius leader. Kai and Plasma: What? He was talking to me. Speedy: No both of you! How are we suppose to dive without getting air everyone once and a while? Patricia: I got the solution! Aquatic Witchcraft! Bubble Braclet) (suddenly every is given a bracelet made out of solid, bubble looking marbles) Patricia: That took a lot out of me...As long as you have that you can breath for up to 30 minutes. When the bubbles on the bracelet turn black it means they've lost the air inside them! Kai: Alright group dive-- oh look a shard! Plasma: I suppose my senses were a bit off... Jim: Oh my Glob guys! I just noticed something! Speedy: What could be SOO important? Jim: Lava is really strong right? Able to survive in water if in a high enough dose. Lava Reef's Volcano is the biggest locale on Angel Island right? Kai: You don't think Sukendus... Cheyenne: If he had the guys to blow it up he probably did...blow up the volcano. Necko: So some of Angel Island is... Plasma: Ashes...possibly forever lost in the ocean unless /WE/ do something. Cheyenne: That probably caused the core to explode after we evacuated. Kai: It hasn't exploded... Cheyenne: Yet. Lance: So if the core explodes...does that mean... Katie: Angel Island's...dead... Speedy: That's enough silence. We get it, this is TOTALLY bad! Kai: Speedy! Can you PLEASE start taking this serious?! Speedy: I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Kai: We don't need that right now! Speedy: Well I do! I was born there! It holds so many cherished memories for me... Necko: You weren't the only one born their Speeds~! So was I. Indigo: As for me. Lance: M-me too... Kai: The thing is, we'll get Angel Island back SOMEHOW. (Angel Island explodes behind them causing a huge tidal wave to sprout in all directions away from the center) Chief Chao: ...Knuckles is gonna be pissed. Kai: The waves might hurt the innocent! Time to teleport them away! EXCELSIOR! (The waves instead of disappearing form into one, heading straight for the heroes) Kai: cut me some slack it's been a long two days Plasma: I've got another shard! We can send the waves to the bottom if we just-- Dean: (steals the Emerald shard from Plasma's hand) Yoink! Plasma: STOP THIEF! Dean: Water oth (of) the othean (ocean)! Thettle (settle)! Dean: Yeth (Yes!) Patricia: He saved us... Jim: Who are you? Dean: I'm Dean the Thark (Shark)! Water mathter (master) in thraining (training)! (tosses the shard to Lance) Lance: (barely catches us) Thanks so much! Dean: No prob! I'm a hero around theth (these) parths (parts)! Speedy: Says the guy with the lisp. Dean: People with lithsps (lisps) can be heroths (heroes) too! Speedy: Says you. Oh and your fly is down. Dean: Wha?! Again! But I made thure (sure) bethore (before) I left the houth (house) today! Speedy: Gotcha! Heroes don't leave their flies down. Kai: (nudges Speedy's arm) Show some respect! Jim: Yeah! Dude just saved our lives! Flo: (comes back up) Caaw caww! (Found an emerald Shard) Dean: Wheth (Where's) Anthel (Angel) Island. Kai: ...Blown to smithereens. By a G.U.N. general. Dean: Thigures! Corrupt gotherment (goverment)! Kai: It's not that. G.U.N's gotten better over the years. Just that Sukendus guy has some sort of malice against Plasma. Dean: Plathma? Kai: Let us fill you in later. Plasma: (has a look of fear on his face) Katie: Plasma's scared... Jim: Which means only one thing... A Majority of The Group: ZENAROID! Act 11: Here's Zenaroid May 9, 2011 The Ocean Formely Under Angel Island 1:44 PM Zenaroid: (arises from the water) yes? Everyone: (swims/moves back) Jack: DEAR LORD WHEN'D YOU GET HERE? Zenaroid: At the "NA" part of all of you screaming my name like children screaming for mommy. (the rain from Act 8 stops) Dean:The rain stopped... Speedy: Ha, no duh. Kai: You strike fear into Plasma...you must know him some how. Tell us how you know him! Zenaroid: Oh. I'll tell you if we make a little game or a bet out of it. That should prove QUITE amusing. Kai: Fine! For Plasma! If we beat you in this fight you give us back our emerald, AND tell us what you know about him? Dean: Thith (This) guy ithnt (isn't) thath (that scary)! He lookths (looks) like a rethected (rejected) Power Ranther. Zenaroid: And you sound like a reject in general. (A bar with the words "Self EsDean*Self esteem goes down 82%* Kai:Spill it jerkwad!!!! Zenaroid First we must battle...AND YOU MUST WIN!!!!!!!!!!! Patricia: Come on guys, let's go defeat Zenaroid!! jackson:(teleport)-hey-losers!-now-give-us-the-master-emeralds-or-else-you-will-die! Zenaroid:HA THATS LIKE PITTING A BABY CHAO AGAINST PERFECT CHAOS I'LL KILL YOU ALL ALONG WITH ANGEL ISLAND!!!!!!!!!! Kai:Look up! Zenaroid:*Looks up*WTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai:Sukendus destroysed it all in the core! Zenaroid:CHAOS SPHERE!!! (Kai is blasted) Zenaroid:INSOLENCE!!! Kai:OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! jackson:sir-i-finded-the-intruder-it-was-plasma! Zenaroid:Wrong it was Sigma Hale most likely disquised!! jackson:.....hmmmm-im-sensing-one-of-the-mystical-objects Zenaroid:Its the Master Emerald they have it!!!!!!! Jack & Patricia: Are you ok, Kai? Kai:Yeah we must survive-- Zenaroid:THE RAIN STOPPED--ANGEL ISLAND IS CLOSING IN WE MUST SURVIVE BY JUMPING TO THE TOP AND AVOIDING, SPRINGS ,BADNIKS ,WATERFALLS ,LAVA ,ROCKS AND MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack & Patricia: Let's get outta here Kai:Its to big to swim start climbing and jumping!!! Dean:Please save me I'am sorry I attacked I just have no friends! Kai:Fine get and air bubble and fill it with water! Jack Patricia carry Speedy and Stardust,I'll carry Necko,Blaze THC carry Plasma and Skate Jr. ok! Lets go! Zenaroid:Hurry Jackson they are getting away!! jackson:we-are-not-gonna-lose-time(teleport-with-zenaroid) Zenaroid:Stop!!!!!!Angel Island is a living embodiment of Chaos!!!Using Chaos Control will mess with the already out of control frequencies and destroy us!!!!We must do this the old fashion way!!! Jackson:oh-for-gods-sake-okay-lets-go(escape-succesully-with-zenaroid) Zenaroid:Take that fools!!!!!!!!!!! Kai:Lets go!!! Butch: (Carries his son & Jim) Kai:Thanks Butch! Jack & Patricia: (Carries Speedy & Stardust) Kai:Cool lets get moven!! Zenaroid:No worries if they do make it the Island will sink and we'll destroy them! Zenaroid:Jackson!! jackson:yes-sir? Zenaroid:No need to call me sir I was just checking to see if you were alright! jackson:im-fine-zenaroid-i-was-able-to-survive-the-fall-what-about-the-others? Zenaroid:There doing good load up an attack when they come out the little crevese hit um' with all ya got!!! cheyenne:(hide-in-the-bushes)i-better-tell-plasma-and-the-others!(runs) cheyenne:guys-they-are-planning-an-attack-with-all-they-have-you-must-be-very-carefull Kai:*Grabs his hand*Dude What where you doing here!?!?Waiting to die start climbing...Oh and thanks for earlier Cheyenne Jack & Patricia: (Starts climbing) cheyenne:no-prob-but-ill-go-with-you-jackson-is-stronger-then-you-think Patricia: Come on, we're running out of time Kai:Oh no Lava Reef is falling!!And it 'll take forever to make because its the longest Zone from th--Wait a minitue Patricia you think you could fly us?!? Patricia: Ok (Hops on her Flying Broom) Hop On! Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Come on (ALL JUMP ON) Kai:Jackson tell us about him Cheyenne. Patricia: Hold on, guys (Flys her Flying Broom Up, Up & Away) Kai:Good we're in Hidden Palace! Jack: Thanks for saving us all Patricia Patricia: YOur Welcome cheyenne:jackson-is-from-an-extinct-race-know-as-darkness-he-is-rather-strong-but-not-fast- he-however-has-an-great-intelligence-he-is-making-some-robot-copies-of-us-if-we-doesnt-defeat him-and-zenaroid-we-all-will-die! Jack: Will you just Relax Cheyenne? Your talking too fast Kai:Were free!!!!Now its time for Zenaroid and Jackson!! Plasma:Ok... Dean:Lets pound um!!! Jack: Yeah, let's do it...together Plasma:Thats something Katie was talking about Dimensions colliding...I have to find her and say sorry so she'll help us!!! Patricia: Ok, good luck Plasma:Not now I can't leave my only friends to die at the hands of this monster!!! Zenaroid:(Thought)He is not scared anymore his inner courage must be flaring up!!! Patricia: Oh ok Jack: Oh right Zenaroid:Well say your final good byes as this is your last sight of Angel Island,your friends,and Mobius itself!!!! Jack: You ain't getting away with this you twisted fiend jackson:(.......weaklings.)kamehameHA!(shoots-blast-at-everyone) Zenaroid:KA--From the Dragon Ball dimension? Zenaroid:Metal*Metal pops up* Metal:Give me a challenge this time Jack!!! Zenaroid:After this we'll need to chat Jackson...Chaos Sphere!!!!!!!!! Jack & Patricia: Grrrrrr Jack: Guys are you alright? Kai:Sure let me try Chaos Shpere!! (Zenaroid dodges) Jack: Let me try my new move on Metal Sonic, CHAOS NINJAGO (Turns into an Orange Tornado & charges at Metal Sonic) Metal:Lego Additcts.... (Takes damage) Jack: Take that Patricia: How do you learn to do that? Zenaroid:Chaos sphere*Blasts Necko off into water* Dean:I got this!Friends he he! Kai:I think I made a mistake... Patricia: Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes Kai:Thanks at least some people 'll be nice Plasma:Zenaroid!!!!HOW DARE''' YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!!!WE CAN'T EVEN FIGHT HERE!!!!!!CHANGE THE ARENA SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Zenaroid:As you wish Chaos Control!!! *Teleport to Labyrinth Zone* Chapter 12: The New Arena! Patricia: We're in the Labyrinth Jack: Ok, that'll do Plasma:This is good and bad right now Zenaroids flying is usless due to here being a tunnelish place however this ability becomes incredibly usefull when submerged underwater.Guys we'll need to but on air bubbles as helmets don't get hit though or else you'll lose your helmet! Jack: Ok Patricia: Got it Zenaroid:AHH LETS begin shall we? Metal:Ha UPGRADES Have proven me water proof!!! Jack: Bring it on Patricia: Let's battle Metal:I'll take Jack! Zenaroid:Patricia...JACKSON FELL ASLEEP!!! Jack: Let's get ready to rumble Patricia: Oh right, so who I'll be facing with? Zenaroid:Me of course! Plasma:Break his mask and revile his face!!! Zenaroid:Ha mine is made of a special protection!!! Kai:Becareful guys I don't know what I do if you --(begins to clutch fist) Jack: Do what? Patricia: Tell me Kai:I don't know what I'd do if we lost you to Zenaroid!! jackson:zenaroid-i-have-waken-up-sorry-for-the-dragon-ball-reference-i-need-to-work-on-an-project but-i-will-send-2-mechas-to-help-just-long-last-2-minutes Zenaroid:No The reference was fine its just...I TOLD YOU NO DIMENSION CROSSING IT MAKES FINIDNG THE MALICE EMERALDS HARDER!!!Any way you can handle Plasma right! Oh and the Metal copies have to be held off for a while we don't want to much surprise! Plasma:Copies! Zenaroid:Don't worry I have some surpries! Rocket Metal:Hello Zenaroid,big brother! Zenaroid:Rocket Metal Here 'll take your place! Jack: Look, Are we gonna Fight or Not? Zenaroid:Why of course!!!Evreyone stand back Jack Metal make your moves!!! Dean:The Labyrinth gives me more strengh I can be back in case you need it!!! Zenaroid:Oh crap... Chapter 13: Jack vs.Metal Sonic! Jack: CHAOS SPIDER (4 spider legs grows out of his back & Spits a thick Web at Metal Sonic) Zenaroid:Nevermind I thought he was here... Metal:*Cuts web with claws* Jack: (Turns back to Normal) Oh yeah try this one for...Size CHAOS DRAGON (Orange Aura surrounds Jack & turns into a Full Grown Orange Dragon & Rams at Metal Sonic) Metal:Nice Jack your Chaos Aura its stronger!!!!!! *Claws at Jack* Jack: Thanks, I get Stronger every day (Breathes large amounts of Fire at Metal Sonic) Metal:Chaos BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Look Out (Carries Patricia & dodges) Patricia: Thanks Jack: Your welcome (Puts Patricia Down) I got Metal Sonic to deal with Kai:Don't worry I'll take evrey one to a safe place!That includes Stardust and Skate Jr. Jack: You didn't just trapped them did you? Kai:Course not there at the top next to one of Eggman's old rusty Animal Capsules!So at the top until the next battle. Jack: Sorry about that (Turns back to Normal) Kai:Its ok I'll look after evreyone ok! Metal:*Stabs Kai in the back and throws in water* All above:KAI!!!! Jack: (Kicks Metal Sonic at the Back) Metal:HA I HAVE A METAL SPIKE ON MY BACK YOU JUST STABBED YOUR FOOT!!! Jack: But my foot is protected by Metal Soles under my Shoes (Kicks Metal Sonic at the Stomach) Metal:Your smart I'll give you that but...Oh no ITS FLODDING!!!!!!!!! Jack: What's Flooding? Metal:The Labyrinth!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: Oh Milk me, Kai! (Goes in the Water to go after him) (Grabs Kai & goes up to the Surface) Are you ok? Kai:Yeah I was swimmng.*Rubs back*Now the Labyrinth is flooding lets get to the top!!! Zenaroid:*Breaks platform* So long!!! Kai:I'll fly you up if you need help. Patricia: (Flying on her FLying Broom) Come on Jack: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Let's get outta here Patricia: (Goes higher) Kai:Thanks!Zenaroid!! Zenaroid:What is that noise... Jack: We need to get outta here NOW! Sukendus:Gotcha. '(BOOM) ' Kai:Don't worry about us--Jack finish...Metal!!!*Holds on to the broom in a monkey barrel fashion!! Sukendus:You little...FIRE TORPEDOS!!! Plasma:Chaos Sphere!! *Collides* Jack: Ok (His mouth turns into a Dragon one & Breathes huge amounts of Flame at Metal Sonic, Zenaroid & General Sukendus) (Sukendus's plane crashes into Star Light Zone,Metal takes full damage and Zenaroid blocks) Jack: COme on, let's grab the Others from the Top & let's Scram Zenaroid:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!CHAOS ACID ASSULT!!!!!!!!!!! Plasma:What? Necko:*Yawns* Jack: Quick everyone we don't have much time Patricia: Hop on my Flying Broom & let's get outta here Zenaroid:ESCAPE THIS LITTLE WEAKLINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Speedy,Jim,Butch & Butch Jr.: (Hops on) Blaze THC, Stardust & Skate Jr.: (Hops on) Patricia: Quick we're running out of time (The group barely escapes and are severely damaged) Kai:So we made it out Zenaroid is probably to tired to fight...He copied your move Plasma... Plasma:Who is the face under the mask... Kai:So on a subject change any brothers or sisters guys? I got 2! Jack: I got 1 Brother & 1 Sister & my sister is having a crush on me, sheesh Kai:First off, odd nevermind she could be 6 or something so she doesn't know any better! Jack: Acculty my Sister is 12 years old Kai:That's weird considering your 15...Patricia how about you! Patricia: I had about 13 Sisters (Everyone else from the Top hopped on) Kai:Plasma? Plasma:If theres anything I remeber it waas lonleyness so no. Kai:Oh sorry... Patricia: Let's get outta here (Flys her Flying Broom out of the Labyrinth) Jack: Is everyone ok? Blaze THC: We're fine Jacky Butch Jr.: (Gets air Sick) Kai:Well we should take a break we had to MANY CLOSE CALLS!!! Patricia: Hold on, we're going for a Landing (lands her Flying Broom) That was close Kai:Cool lets take a break from each other for a while and relax that way Sukendus and them can't find us. Jack: Ok, thank you Blaze THC: (Carrying Stardust & Skate Jr. in her Arms) Come on Jacky, let's go home Jack: Ok, my dear Kai:By guys Next Episode Preview 2: Knuckles' Revenge! '''DUN NA NA NU NA NA NA NU ' Knux:Hey Its Me,Knuckles!These fiends dare steal the Master Emerald! ' '''Kai:We didn't steal it we were protecting it! ' '''Necko:Believe us when we say Sukendus is a bad man! Knux:We'll just have to see in Knuckles Revenge! ' '''Sukendus:Fools... ' '''END The Quest Begins! < Attack of Zenaroid! > Knuckles Revenge!﻿ Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes